Bella's sister, THE player
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: Instead of Bella being the badass playgirl, her younger by three hours sister, Elizabeth, is. I know it's short, really fucking short, but you'll figure out why inside. I would love for it to be a femslash and yuri story with my oc, so vote on pairings and stuff. Sooner you do, sooner I update. I want at least five votes before my next chapter, for both categories.
1. Chapter 1

**I have read a few stories where Bell is the major player, and I got to thinking. What if Bella wasn't the player, what if it was her younger by three hours sister who is the player. Do you want the vampires to be vampires and wolves to be wolves, all human, or Bella and her sister have a secret. Vote on it, thanks. Sorry that it is short, really short, but I can't do much without knowing which direction to go in.**

* * *

"Charlie swan! When I'm threw with you, you won't even be able to piss again, you are no longer aloud to touch me, or so help me ill rip your balls off!" A young woman said, glaring at her husband. He gulped, but didn't leave the room.

These two were Charlie and Renee Swan, happily married since two years ago. Currently, they wee at the hospital. Don't fret, I either are hurt. Well, Renee might be in slight pain. They were having twins, girls, and were waiting for the first one to pop on out.

"Push! Push! I can see the first head." The doctor said. Renee pushed once more, and the first baby came out.

"A girl. What will you name her?" The nurse asked.

"Isabella." Renee said.

"Push, she's almost out!" The doctor said again three hours later.

"Another girl." The nurse said.

"Elizabeth." Charlie said, and Renee nodded.

They held their children, and smiled as they slept soundly.

* * *

**Okay, so I really need you guys to vote. Sooner you vote, sooner I get started on the next chapter. You can put it in your review or pm me, I don't care. I also want pairing votes, for both of them. Thanks!**

**1. supernaturals are supernaturals/Bella and her sister aren't fully human.**

**2. supernaturals are supernaturals/Bella and her sister are normal.**

**3. All human.**

**Tell me pairings. They can be with anyone, Esme for all I care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voted on pairings are-**

**Bella/Alice-1**

**Bella/rose-1**

**Bela/Rose/Tanya/Leah-1**

**Lizzy/Kate/Esme/Alice-1**

**Lizzy/Rose-1, ****Lizzy/Leah-1, ****Lizzy-Esme-1**

**Voted on options are-**

**option 1. -2**

**Option 2. - 1**

**Keep voting, cause I love reviews.**

**Jemjo storys- Yes, the Denalis may be in this, probably not for awhile, unless they get mated to the girls. And it looks like they might. I like your suggestions, and for being the first person to suggest what they are, Ill go along that way, and what they become will be revealed in this chapter. They will both be the same thing, but different types of it. **

**I will answer all questions if I see fit to do so, so please do ask away.**

* * *

Young ten year old Bella was in her room, doing her chores like a good girl, when there was a tap at her window. She got off her bed and walked over, jumping back when her sister squished her face onto the glass, making faces at her. She sighed, but let her in anyway.

"Thanks Bells, I almost fell off earlier." Izzy told her sister, going over to lay down on her bed.

"Why were you crawling around on the roof again? You know dad doesn't like it." Bella scolded her sister.

"I wanted to come visit my older sister, is there something wrong with that?" Izzy asked her.

"YES, your room is just down the hall, you couldnt walk over here and knock on my door like a normal person?!" Bella accused.

"I'm not normal, were not normal. Dont deny that you dont like to climb as much as I do. We would be twins if you would let go, give in to the Fuzzy side." Izzy explains.

"We have nothing in common, Izzy. I like pears, you like pineapples. I like snowballs, you like twinkies. I like cake, you like ice cream. I like yellow, you like green." Bella starts.

"We like naps on rainy days, we like to lay in the sun, we like to run around, we like to wrestle, we arent fond of water, we can see in the dark, we dont like dogs that much, loud noises bother us, we always land on our feet, we like to climb, we love the outdoors, and we usually sleep together in the same bed. Oh, and we hate vacuums." Izzy lists.

"Well..." Bella says.

"Now, quit being a goody two shoes, and lets get to sleep." Izzy pleads her sister, and Bella nods her head. Bella closes her door, turns the light off, and gets into bed with her sister. Izzy curls up on top of her, and Bella can feel a slight rumbling coming from her. She just shrugs, and falls asleep too, unknowingly rumbling back.

* * *

_**SEVEN YEARS LATER**_

"Yes, ramen would be nice.." What?

I open my eyes to see Izzy laying on my chest, sleep talking slightly. I chuckle, amused, and curl back up with her. I should introduce myself, well, us. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and the cutey sleeping on me right now is my little, though she denies being 'little', sister Elizabeth Madge Swan. We are both seventeen years old, and are Feline Lycans, a shape-shifting race that can take on the form of a large predatory cat. We are less common then our apparent Lupine cousins, we are still a group that can be reckoned with.

While in human form, we appear as average humans with an uncanny animal grace; but in our Feline form we can change from four legs to two in moments by shifting into a more Lycan-like state. On average we are up to nine feet tall in Lycan form, six to seven feet tall on all fours, with fine coats of fur that tell of our feline heritage. Like the Lupines, the sight of one by most humans will send them off screaming in dileriam. Trust me, just ask some people around california, boy do they have stories. All we did was run by, two people saw us, and everyone thinks were some giant beast. We stay away from their from now on. Full moon does nothing to us.

We speak normal english, but use an interesting language of meows, purrs, growls and hisses while alone with each other or so other people wont hear us, by using a pitch humans cant hear. Though, one time we met a vampire, and we could hear his speech, he could hear ours, so we killed him. Our first vampire kill, and we enjoyed it.

We are faster than a vampire, as strong as a vampire, we were told we didnt smell bad, and have not left each others side since the transformation. We do, sadly, have a Heat cycle. It comes with our period, and is the main reason why we were the town players. Our dad understood, and let us do whatever as long as it wasn't a dude and we were quiet. He doesn't like males around us.

I, being the older sister and first to shift, am the Alpha of our little Pride. Whats funny is we have a pet cat, a full grown margay and it likes to follow us when we go hunting. I am a Panther, and Lizzy is a Siberian Lynx.

I am five foot six, with dark chocolate brown eyes and hair. I am pale, but not sickly so. I have a flat stomach, no abs, normal muscle for a girl my age, but dont let the appearance fool you, I could rip you apart if I chose to. When I get angry or an urge happens, my eyes turn amethyst and my teeth sharpen to a deadly point, and my hair darkens, but only supernaturals can tell it darkens, like vampires or myself. I have red lips, and a nice body if I do say so myself. My big cat is a glossy black, and has amethyst eyes. I am seven feet tall on all fours, nine and two inches on two feet. As the Alpha, I have a special power. I have a mental shield that shield me and my sister from mental powers.

Izzy is five foot five, with blue eyes and bronze brown hair. She is pale like me, noticable but not questionable. She has slight abs on her stomach, and has a bigger build then I do. When she gets angry or an urge appears, her eyes turn a bright jade and her teeth also sharpen. Her hair turns a smidge lighter, you couldnt tell unless you were really staring at it, even if you were a vampire. She is practically my twin in looks, except for her muscle. Her big cat is a mix of grays, whites, and blacks, with jade eyes. She is six and nine inches tall on all fours, nine feet tall on two legs. She is the Beta, and has no special powers. We can communicate with each other through thought, and we arent sure if we have imprints.

Yes, we know about Sam and his two helpers. We had made an agreement. They protect over there, we protect over here. But, we are all aloud to cross the border, since we are friends. So, technically, there is no border. Its complicated.

Tomorrow, was our first day of second year highschool. Today, we were going over to the reservation because the council wanted to talk with us. And right now, my sister was drooling on me. Gross. I sighed, and shoved her off, making her fall onto the floor.

"BItch! What the fuck?!" She yells at me.

"You were drooling again, and I dont like it. Look, its on my neck." I complained, showing it to her. She smiled deviously and sat next to me.

"Let me get that." She said, and licked it back up, sucking my neck slightly.

"Get off, horny bitch!" I yell at her, shoving her off the bed again.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted me to get it off?" She asks, with a fake innocent look.

"Shut up and go get in the shower, YOUR shower." I remind her as she tries to make a brake for mine. She laughs and walks away, leaving me shaking my head. My sister could date anyone, yet she still tries me. Great. I get out of bed, looking into the mirror, checking myself out. We only slept in our underwear, and had different rooms, but for some reason she still sleeps in mine.

i grabbed my clothes and took a shower, then ran downstairs. Izzy was eating lucky charms at the table, and dad was reading the paper.

"Morning dad, morning Skank." I say as I walk in.

"Morning cunt." Izzy says.

"Girls, be nice. Now, billy is waiting for you at the reservation. Go in the car this time, and quickly. Refrain from hitting on girls, and be home before twelve." Dad says, and I steal Lizzys cereal. Five minutes of fighting, and me avoiding her every time she tried to kiss me, we jumped into our orange and white Mercedes Benz McLaren 2. I jumped into the driver and she hoped into the passenger, and we zoomed off. A few minutes later, we pulled into Billy's driveway.

"Bella, Izzy! Come on, we were just about to leave, race you!" Jake shouted as he shifted and ran off. Me and Izzy looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into our cats and pounding off, catching up and passing him in no time. When wedging there, we slowed down and shifted back, waiting for jake to change. Best thing about us, we don't shred clothes, they jut absorbed into us. When jake was clothed, we walked into Sams house and sat on the couch, waiting for everyone to sit down.

"We called you two here to warn you. The Cullen's are back."

* * *

**Tell me pairings. They can be with anyone, Esme for all I care**


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess the pairings that win are**

**Bela/Alice/Tanya/Leah-4**

**Lizzy/Kate/Esme/Rose-4**

**Thank you for voting! I did change Alice and Rose spots, only because I love Bellice so much. Since most of everyone in that are taken, I will have to mess around with the Cullen Coven, their will now be Yaoi! Yay!**

**jemjo storys-Right now, its like the beginning of New Moon, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Jacob have shifted, everyone will be coming along later, and I made more changes. When Sam left Leah, she went to her best friends, Bella and Izzy. She unintentionally fell in love with Bella, and for the sake of the story they are together. Though its really because I just like Leah.**

**The votes have been closed, thank you for voting.**

**I love how I put some incest in their, and only one person commented. I bet you enjoyed it, and I bet you want more people! So I will eventually put some incest, just for my naughty readers!**

**I have one more question, do you want FUTA!? Vote on if you want it, and who you want it with.**

* * *

"We called you two here to warn you. The Cullen's are back." Sam said, getting straight to business.

"Wait wait wait, those animal Leeches you guys were talking about are back? Why didnt they stay away?" Lizzy asked, shooting up and only shaking slightly. I grabbed her hand and forced her to sit on my lap so I could rub her back. She immediately calmed down, and smiled at me.

"We dont know why, they were just at the border waiting for us. They said they were coming back, and werent planning on leaving. They asked about the strange scents, really only the females did, but they asked." Jared said.

"What did you tell them?" I asked them.

"We said they werent the only thing that went bump in the night, and walked off laughing. We made sure to not think of you guys just in case that mind reader tried anything." Paul spat out. Lizzy high-fived him, and laughed.

"Here are the new rules. You can go to and from the borders, just try not to get caught. The Cullen's know nothing about you, you might want to keep it that way. Be safe." Sam advised, and we nodded. We eventually left, though were later than I expected because Lizzy wouldnt stop flirting with Emily. I sware she has no bounds.

'Hey, you know you love me!' Lizzy said through our mental link, playfully pouncing on me. I huffed in agitation, but wrestled with her. We tumbled quite a bit, and I smelt it. I pinned Lizzy down and quieted her through the link, so I could sniff around.

'It smells like sweets! Different flavors of Ice cream! Strawberry sherbert and honey sickle! Theres also chocolate frost! Yum!' Lizzy thought, shoving me off so she could sniff the wind next to me.

'I smell Coconut and cherries, THATS yum!' I purred back, and we kept sniffing, though we could hear the voices, we pretended not to for we knew who they belonged to. Crap, well, not really.

"Look at them, theyre so cute!" Bell-like laughs were heard.

"They must smell our scent, and I guess they like it." An older voice said, I would have to guess in their early twenties.

"Yes, but they must be shifters, nothing could be that big naturally, though they do smell quite nice." A voice with a Russian purr to it said, making me shiver in delight.

"Lets go say hello!" The first voice said, and five female vampires jumped down. Me and Lizzy looked each and every one of them in the eye, then looked back at each other. This was bad, real bad. I imprinted on two of them, and Lizzy imprinted on the other three.

'Fuck! These are the Cullens! We are so dead if the boys find out!' Lizzy mewed to me in a panicked tone, and the girls noticed.

"Calm down, girl, we wont hurt you guys. My name is Esme, these are my sisters, Tanya, Kate, Alice, and Rosalie Cullen." The caramel haired one said. I noticed Lizzy relax instantly.

'Lizzy, dont change back whatever you do, dont do that.' I commanded her through the link, and she rubbed her head on mine, then yowled playfully, tackling me again. I squeaked in surprise, and we continued to wrestle, not bothering to look at the now giggling vampire females. When I pinned her, I bit her ear lightly and walked back over to the vampires, laying down and huffing silently.

'Come on Bella, get up!' Lizzy pleaded, tugging on my ear and going as far as to sit on me.

"Look at that one, Alice, it has as much energy as you do. Go see if it will wrestle with you." One of the blonds said. The pixie one nodded and skipped over to us, stopping right next to us.

"Hey, you, energizer kitten, bet you cant pin me!" She said, challenging Lizzy. Lizzy puffed her chest out, and pounced on I guess Alice, but she missed. She yowled in confusion, but squeaked when Alice glomped her. I barked a laugh and rolled onto my back, watching Lizzy try, and fail, to pin Alice.

I noticed the not occupied vampires walking towards me, but I made no notion to stop them, even as they started to pet my fur.

'I love your mate, she's so fun to play with! Do you think she'll mind if I ask to have a threesome with you and her?' Lizzy asks me through the link.

'Im she she would do it.' I tell her, not even fazed that I said yes to do a threesome with my own sister. She brings it up so much, I'm surprised she hasn't raped me in my sleep. Sadly, she heard that, and ran to me. I jumped up immediately and tried to run from her, but she tackled me and pinned me down, then did something that made me blush deeply.

She baried her head into my neck and lowered herself as low as she could go, our sexs touching. I could tell she was gonna try and fuck me, so I kicked her off and pinned her, snarling lowly at her, then rolled off her and huffed. She jumped right back up and laughed loudly.

"Did she just try to fuck the other one, in front of us?" Honey suckle said.

"Well, she might be horny or something. Hey, can you guys change back?" Alice asked.

I turned to Lizzy, but she was busy. She was rubbing herself onto the caramel looking girl. And was purring very loudly.

'Stop that before you hump her in animal form!' I yelled at her.

'Can I hump you in animal form?' She asked bounding over to me to try. I pushed her away and walked into the woods, her following. When we were hidden, though Lizzy would have rather be naked, we got dressed in black sports bras and jean shorts. Lizzy mewed on how she wanted to be naked, but I forced her to shut up.

We walked into the clearing and heard the vampires gasp. Two of them were staring at me, the others were staring at Lizzy.

"I told you I was so sexy they would just stair. How horny do you think I can make them before they try and rape me?" Lizzy says, snapping them out of it.

"I don't know Lizzy, buy I'm sure you'll try. We need to go, now." I tell her.

"Of course Bella, sorry ladies, maybe you can see us at school. Later babes." She says, and we run off in human form, knowing they wouldn't catch up. We ran home and greeted Charlie, then went to my room. Not even three steps in, Lizzy tackled me to the bed, and licked my ear.

"I'm excited now, won't you take care of that, sissy?" She whispered hotly into my ear, making me moan slightly.

* * *

**So, you like? You want futa, ask and tell, and I will do. You want incest, next chapter can be a hot scene. Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait, I did try and work a new chapter every day, Its just my girl got back around the time I started this story and she was very...excited. Ya, well go with that. I was literally unable to move and I walk a little funny now, but I decided to grant you this. Images, yum!**

**The majority (all) wanted a futa incest, so for the sake of shit, Lizzy will have a dick. And will fuck her sister. Right now. ****Your welcome.**

**and for Frost654, skip everything until the next line. I promise, just for you, when I have the time I'll put in a nice pussy only scene in the future.**

**Werewolfgirl423: Your obsession with Paul and Sam irks me, you know I only do femslash. But, if you beg, I can do a Paul or Sam straight story. Beg, Bitch!**

**Just to make it clear, here are the other pairings.**

**Bella/Alice/Leah/Tanya**

**Lizzy/Esme/Rose/Kate**

**Carlisle/Edward**

**Irina/Angela-Surprised? So was I!**

**Jasper/****Emmett**

**Eleazar****/Carmen**

* * *

"I'm excited now, won't you take care of that, sissy?" She whispered hotly into my ear, making me moan slightly.

"Fuck yes." I whispered back, lifting my hips to rub her growing tent. She groaned back at me, and rubbed back. She leaned down and took my left ear into her mouth, sucking harshly, making me moan loudly.

She apparently loved my reaction, because she growled and ripped my shirt and bra off in one go. She sat up and stared at my chest, eyeing it hungrily.

"Ugn, Lizzy." I moaned as she sucked and tweaked my nipples.

"Fuck this!" She yelled, and ripped mine and hers clothes off, only stopping to kiss my stomach, then thrusted inside quickly.

I slid my hips back and slowly eased Lizzy into me. I moaned loudly, both at the feeling of being stretched and filled by Lizzy and the sight of it. Lizzy watched as I took more and more of her, unable to look away even if she wanted to, even when she was finally hilt deep, so big and thick and hard inside me. I switched our positions quickly, now on top of her.

I almost didn't hear Lizzy groaning my name and telling me how hot and tight I was and how good I felt. I felt the grip on my hips tighten and nudge me upwards, pleading for me to move. I finally looked up, wanting to see Lizzy's face. I slowly drew my hips back, my eyes almost closing at the delicious sensation of my sister sliding out of me. I stopped just before Lizzy was all the way out, then quickly, eagerly slammed back down, wanting, needing her back inside.

"Bella, please," Lizzy whimpered in a way I had never heard before. "Fuck me. Ride me. Please."

Lizzy was begging for her so desperately, so shamelessly that it almost made Bella come. She jerked forward, forcing her sister even deeper and clamping down hard. Lizzy gasped and bucked, and Bella quickly leaned in for a rough, greedy kiss, trying to distract both of them.

Her hands combed and tugged her sisters sweat-soaked hair as she pulled her hips back once more and pushed right back, then again and again. Lizzy moved with her, perfectly matching her pace, pushing into her so deep, deeper than she'd ever felt. I moaned louder than before, the sound muffled by Lizzy's mouth, then pulled away to breathe deeply in our scent.

I moaned and closed my eyes. Lizzy's hands were all over me, rubbing my back, stroking my sides and fondling my breasts. She was good at what she does, and this is what she did.

I squeezed tightly, not letting Lizzy pull back out.

I smiled when I saw that Lizzy was already looking down. She loved to watch herself fuck, especially for some reason when it was her sister, she never looked away during sex, ever. I followed her gaze and braced my hands on that smooth, flat stomach as Lizzy's own hands slid back to my hips to support me. I relaxed around Lizzy and began to move harder, faster, watching Lizzy slide in and out of me. Lizzy followed me, meeting my hips with thrusts and hitting this spot inside me that made me squeeze and clench hard.

I tossed my head back and shut my eyes. She was riding Lizzy, she was fucking Lizzy, her sister, and was loving every second of it. "Lizzy," I moaned, then screamed.

"Lizzy!" I didn't really care what kind of sound I was making as long as I was saying my sister's name. I was so close, I was going to cum, and all I could feel was Lizzy's hot, hard, throbbing member working inside me.

I arched my back, greedily taking my girl deeper and gripping tight. She cupped, squeezed and palmed my breasts, my hands holding hers and helping them rub them.

I didn't hear Lizzy growl, not over my own gasps and moans. I didn't know Lizzy was groaning about how sexy it was that I was touching myself. I didn't notice how Lizzy's fingers dug into my hips before slipping down to my ass. But I knew that Lizzy must have said something, must have done something, because I felt so hot and Lizzy felt so good and im close, so close.

I rode Lizzy faster, fucked Lizzy harder. I reached down with one hand and rubbed myself frantically, nearly falling out of rhythm. Lizzy growled again and I heard it this time.

"Fuck, Bella! I love that- I love you!" Then Lizzy roughly pulled her down and kept her there, shoved deep into her. My hips jerked and twitched as I took all of my sister and suddenly, I was coming. I was coming all over Lizzy and Lizzy was coming with me, inside me, claiming me intimately, completely. I welcomed it, even squeezed and demanded for more until we were both weak and breathless.

"I love you Bella." Lizzy whispered to me, as she kissed my neck.

"I love you too, Lizzy." I said back, holding her close.

Lizzy nuzzled my neck and we fell asleep, not even bothering to get Lizzy out of me.

* * *

When we woke up, a few hours later, and cleaned up, taking a shower and dressing in shirts and shorts. School was today, and it was only five, so we had plenty of time to get ready for it. We were still wondering about the vampires, but I told Lizzy that we would see them in school most likely. It seemed to please her slightly, so she left me alone to go bother our cat.

"Raaaahr!", which translates to "BITCH!" in our language.

"OH SHIT!"

"Whats going on down there!" I yell and run down stairs, only to bust out laughing at the scene before me. Lizzy was being chased by the cat, who had spilled milk all over her.

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked, still laughing.

"I was making cereal and the cat scared the fuck out of me, so I dropped the milk and the cat got soaked, then proceeded to chase me around calling me a bitch!" Lizzy explained.

"Now I have to take a bath! Lizzy, bathe me, and every time I feel uncomfortable, I'm gonna rake you up!" Capri-Sun yowled. Yes, our cat was named Capri-Sun. Not gonna say why.

"Come on, Capri, you know it was partly your fault for scaring me." Lizzy argued.

"NO, it was your fault, if you wouldnt have been pouring so much milk, you would have had it put up by then, but no, you always overdo on the milk!" Capri hissed.

"Thats because I like milk!" Lizzy yelled.

"Both of you shut up! Lizzy, go give Capri a bath, and make it quick, we still have school. Hurry and get ready afterwards, I dont want to miss seeing the Cullen's and who all is in the coven." I order and they quickly do as I say. Two hours later, after bathing the cat, avoiding Lizzy's rape techniques, and getting me and her ready, we were finally pulling up to our spot in the school parking lot, right next to a waiting Angela. Who, believe it or not, is our cousin.

I was dressed in a black Muse shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, black high top converse, with a blue jacket. My hair was not messed with, so it was wavy. I had a red bracelet on my right wrist, which had a bunch of Pride symbols on it, and a silver snowflake diamond necklace. Lizzy was wearing a black for fitting shirt with a cartoon dinosaur on the front, black baggy jeans, an orange chain, black high top converse. Her short, boyish spiky hair was done up in a Mohawk, three to four inches high all the way down with a slight curl forwards at the front.. Studded leather Pride bracelets on both wrists, and a literal gold leather dog collar with red studs and blue spikes, with a clip and a tag, reading: Bitch, please return to Bella, or any available pussy. Sincerely, Bitch.

"Finally, it took you guys long enough. Trouble sniffing your way here?" She teases, smirking slightly.

"Ha ha, funny as usual cuz. But I know where you live, and I can easily sneak into your room and rape you." Lizzy tells her, making Angela pale slightly.

"Don't worry Ang, Lizzy will do no such thing. Now, have they shown up yet?" I ask her, ignoring Lizzy's pout.

"Not yet, but they should be here soon. School starts in fourty minutes." She says just as a silver Volvo and a big white jeep enter the parking lot, parking on the other side of the parking lot. Emmett was the driver of the jeep, followed by Jasper, Kate and a curly blond female. In the Volvo was Edward driving, followed by Alice and Rose. We knew the boys names because Sam told us, and the other girls introduced themselves yesterday, except for the last blond who wasnt there.

They stood by there car, though they all looked like they wanted to walk over here and say hello, especially the girls. That is, before they started growling at something headed our way. I turned to see our most hated fans, Lauren Mallory and her fearless leader, more like major pansy, Jessica Stanley walking towards us. They were always going on and on about ho we were gross abominations, and that we wouldnt get anywhere in life, but most of all, how they would help cure us by taking us non-stop to the beach and other places to see real couples interact, plus to scoop out hot boys. I looked at Lizzy and we had a quick conversation in Mandarin, ending right when they were in front of us. Before they could utter a word, we sprung into action. We both rushed forward and hugged them tightly, thanking them over and over again. They were so confused they let us, and we backed away to explain.

"Thank you guys, really for all you have done. We were just about to go find you." Lizzy says.

"Like, what do you mean?" Jessica says.

"We realize now that what we did before was wrong, and we will shape up immediately. We wanted you to be the first to officially know, so you could spread the word, were done being players, we will take everything seriously now. Thank you guys." I say, and we hug them one more time before they run off to spread there new gossip. As soon as they were out of ear shot, me and Lizzy practically pounced on the hand-sanitizer Angela was holding in her hand, and sprayed it all over ourselves, rubbing it in, making faces and 'ew' sounds.

"Hey, ease up! Thats my last one!" Angela said, trying to grab her spray but failing as Lizzy sprays herself again before handing it to me.

"Cant. Must. Get. Skank. Ooze. Off. Of. Us!" Me and Lizzy said at the same time, using her whole bottle of glittery hand-sanitizer spray on each other. It had sparkles on it so our clothes were now glittery.

"Your buying me five more bottles, scented, like cinnamon and other delicious things." Angela complained.

"I dont think they sell pussy scented ones, sorry."Lizzy said, before ducking from a deck, courtesy of Angela.

"Lets go, we got class." I said, and we walked towards the school, everyone pilling in.

* * *

**Its short, but it will half to do. This took a few days since ive been...busy, and I have to go now, so enjoy.**

**PS. Do you guys want Angela to become a Pride Shifter too? What about Leah, puppy or kitten? Vote bitches! **

**PPS. Why are authors so lazy? Every good story I follow doesn't update for months, and I am always waiting. You would think I would get at least one update every day, following one hundred and thirty-seven stories, but no! I guess good authors are just naturally lazy, like me. So I am, in essence, a damn good author!**

**PPSS. I love the show GirlCode, since there are a lot of hot girls on it. Just letting you know.**


End file.
